Tonight!
by liarforthis
Summary: hannah finishes her tour.. when miley gets back she makes a life changing choice...liley


_A/N: hey y'all just got bored and came up with this so enjoy and yeah it is liley..._

Okay so here I am. I arrived back 2 hours and I am waiting for the love of my life to come.

This will be a big surprise for both her and me. I haven't seen my Lilly in 10 weeks. 10 freaking weeks and I miss my baby like crazy… all because of my Hannah concert… sure we've talked on the phone every night before and after the concert but it is not the same without her here to cheer me on.

We've been dating for 3 and a half years now but she wasn't allowed to come on my 10 week tour as her mother didn't allow her as 'she was falling behind with her school work' but the real reason is I made an agreement with my dad and Lilly's mother. The agreement was that after Hannah had finished her 10-week tour, I am able to propose to Lilly. Both of then agreed and happily gave their consent. So here I am waiting for Oliver to bring her to our spot at the beach.

As I wait I tune my guitar, waiting for the text from Oliver. I am so excited to see her but I am freaking out for what I am about to ask her. I begin to pace to calm down my nerves. I think to myself if she had changed much over the period of time. Her long, blonde hair. Eyes like the deep blue sea that I can easily get lost in and her nose-wrinkling smile every time she laughs… just like heaven!

BUZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I get a text for Oliver to say they are 2 minutes away…

Okay this is it! This is the part where Oliver leaves her and I come out of hiding! Lilly doesn't know that I come back this week. I told her it was last week so hopefully she will be surprised to see me! I take my place in the bushes as I hear two people approach.

"Oliver. Why have you taking me here? And at this time of night?" I hear her whine.

"Just wait okay… I have something to show you…okay?" he replies as they enter our spot.

"Okay" I hear Lilly mumble. It is so good to hear her speak. God I have missed her voice.

They came to a halt.

" Okay I want you to sit here and count to ten okay," he tells her as he forces her to sit on the rock.

" Fine… but I don't know why…" she responses as she closes her eyes.

"Oh and no peeking Lils. I know what you are like!" he adds.

"All right Oken… 1…2…3" she begins to count. Oliver looked at me in the bushes and gave me the thumbs up as he quickly leaves.

Okay this is it. I grab my guitar sitting just to the right of me and sat down right in front of her.

"…9.10" she finishes as she opens her eyes.

I sit there with a big goofy grin on my face as our eyes connected. It has been so long and she is so beautiful! Her mouth goes in to shock only to relax moments after with a warm smile on her face. I feel a surge of energy go through me as she smiles. I am too busy looking at how beautiful she is I didn't see the part where she had jumped on me making us both lose our balance. Our lips collide as my back hit down on the soft sand. My hands reach the back of her neck and gently I pull her closer to deepen the kiss and her hands a tangled in my brunette locks.

We slowly pull away from each other and looked in to each other's eyes once more.

" Is this a dream? Because you're not suppose to be here until next week," she asks as she brushes her nose against mine.

" No Lils… This is not a dream," I whisper.

We pull in for another passionate kiss but were cut short when I said

"Hmm… as you know how much I love this I have got a little something for"

"Oh really… and what might that be?' she asks with a sneaky grin as she get off me.

She sits down in front of me and pulls me up right. I grab my guitar from by my side and position it on my knee.

"Okay, so when I was on tour I was doing a lot of thinking and with thinking I put it on paper. With the thoughts on paper I turned it to something for both you and me to read easily. Before I start I would like to say I love and I wrote this for you. It is called 'Tonight' hope you enjoy it babe." I say as I blew her a kiss.

Well here goes nothing. I began play and look directly into her eyes when I began to sing.

_Here we are in the best years of our lives, with no way of knowing,_

_when the wheel'll stop spinnin' 'cause we don't know where we're goin'...and here we are, on the best day of our lives._

_And it's a go, let's make it last, so cheers you all to that, 'cause this moments never comin' back._

I used to know her brother, but I never knew I loved 'till the day she laid her eyes on me,

_and now I'm jumpin' up and down, she's the only one around, and she means every little thing to me._

I've got your picture in my wallet, and your phone number to call it, and I miss you more,

_whenever I think about you, I've got your mix tape in my walkman, been so long since we've been talkin'._

And in a few more days we'll both hook up forever, and ever.

And here I am, on the west coast of America,

_And I've been tryin' to think for weeks of all the ways to ask you. _

_And now I've brought you to the place where I've poured my heart out,_

_A million times, for a million reasons, to offer it to you._

I used to know her brother, but I never knew I loved her. 'till the day she laid her eyes on me,

_now I'm jumpin' up and down, she's the only one around, and she means every little thing to me._

I've got your picture in my wallet, and your phone number to call it, and I miss you more,

_whenever I think about you, I've got your mix tape in my walkman,_

_been so long since we've talkin' and in a few more days we'll both hook up forever, and ever._

I used to know her brother but I never knew I loved her 'till the day she laid her eyes on me,

_now I'm jumpin' up and down, she's the only one around and she means every little thing to me._

I've got you picture in my wallet and your phone number to call it, and I miss more,

_whenever I think about you, I've got your mix tape in my walkman,_

_been so long since we've been talkin' and in a few more days we'll both hook up forever, and ever_.

I place my guitar by my side but never losing eye contact. Tear drops begin to fall down her face.

"Miley, that was beautiful, amazing…" she says as I pull her into a hug

" Well Lilly there is one more thing…" I pull away from her only to get a confused look on her face. I take a deep breath and grabbed her hands.

" Well What I am trying to say is that I love you with all my heart and I know that we will never grow apart so…" I go down on one knee and look deep into her deep blue eyes. "… Lilly Truscott there is no one else that can fill my heart like you do. Will you marry me?"

"YES!…yes" she says jumping up and down with joy and pulling me into a passionate kiss. I remove my hand from hers and reach deep in to my pocket and pull out a ring. I then slipped in on her ring finger. I pull her in to another kiss.

"Well it is getting late, would you like to stay the night as my _fiancée?" _I ask knowing she will say yes.

" I would love to" she says giggling. I grab my guitar and we make our way back to my house with my arm wrapped round her waist and she is doing the same. _Could this night get any better?_

_A/N: okay I know it was… well stupid but yeah I hoped you like… I was really bored and this came to my head. The song is call 'Tonight' by FM Static. So yeah leave comment please if ya feel like it. Toodle pip!! oh and i don't think i am writing anymore to it!_


End file.
